gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
House Clegane
House Clegane of Clegane's Keep is a vassal house that holds fealty to House Lannister of Casterly Rock. Their lands are southeast of Casterly Rock and consist of a small patch of land and a modest house. They are landed knights rather than a full noble house, but have strong ties to the Lannisters. The current head of the family is Ser Gregor Clegane, known as "The Mountain That Rides". Gregor has a younger brother, Sandor Clegane, known as "The Hound". The Clegane sigil is three black dogs on a dark yellow background. The three dogs signify the three dogs that died fighting off the lioness that attacked Tytos Lannister.Complete Guide to Westeros - House Clegane]] History Background The founder of House Clegane was the grandfather of Gregor and Sandor, who served as the kennelmaster at Casterly Rock. While accompanying Lord Tytos Lannister on an excursion, they were attacked by a lioness. He rescued his master, losing three dogs and a leg in the process, and was awarded lands and title for his actions.HBO viewer's guide, season 2 map, Clegane's Keep entry Season 1 Ser Gregor rides in the tourney of the Hand in King's Landing. The house's banner flies at the tourney. He rides against Ser Hugh of the Vale. Gregor's lance splinters and pierces Hugh's neck, killing him."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" He rides against Ser Loras Tyrell and is unhorsed. He is furious because his stallion is distracted by Loras' mare, deliberately chosen as she was in heat. Gregor demands his sword, kills his own mount, then attacks Loras. Sandor intervenes in an attempt to save Loras, and King Robert ends the fight before blood is shed."The Wolf and the Lion" Members * The {First Clegane}, kennelmaster at Casterly Rock, raised to knighthood after saving Lord Tytos' life. ** {His son}, father of Gregor and Sandor. Rumored to have been killed by Gregor himself in a "hunting accident". *** Ser Gregor Clegane, called "The Mountain" and "The Mountain That Rides", a landed knight in service of Lord Tywin Lannister. Recently returned to King's Landing. Severely injured in a duel by Oberyn Martell. *** Sandor Clegane, called "The Hound", Ser Gregor's younger brother and heir, former sworn shield to King Joffrey Baratheon and member of the Kingsguard. He is in the Riverlands (near the Twins) with Arya Stark. Severely injured by Brienne of Tarth and left to die by Arya. His fate is unknown. ***{Unidentified daughter}, who died when Sandor was young and he doesn't remember her well. Rumored to have been killed by Gregor himself.Complete Guide to Westeros - House Clegane]] Family tree Household and sworn men * Joss Stilwood, squire to Ser Gregor. * {The Tickler}, a torturer and interrogator stationed at Harrenhal. Killed by Jaqen H'ghar. * Weasel, a gaoler at Harrenhal. In the books In A Song of Ice and Fire, the kennelmaster lost three hounds and a leg in the process of saving Lord Tytos. As a reward, Lord Tytos gave him lands and a towerhouse and took his son as his squire. Their sigil is three dogs on a yellow field; the three dogs represent the dogs that died saving Lord Tytos. Thoros commented that in view of the atrocities performed by the Cleganes, an image of two bloody infants would have been more suitable for their house sigil. Clegane's grandson, Gregor, became notable for his extreme size, and the rumor that he burned his younger brother's face as a child for playing with a toy without asking him. During Robert's Rebellion, Gregor Clegane proved his worth and ferocity in battle for Lord Tywin Lannister, who took note of him and made him one of his inner council of battle leaders, noting that he was the most feared man in the realm. Gregor's father, his younger sister, and his first two wives all died under unusual circumstances, leaving him and Sandor as the last members of the house. According to the TV series official pronunciation guide developed for the cast and crew, "Clegane" is pronounced "Cli-GAIN", as opposed to "CLEG-ain", etc. Image Gallery House Clegane tourney.jpg|The banner of House Clegane at the Tourney of the Hand in "Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things". MountainHorse.jpg|Ser Gregor's stallion covered with cloak displaying the sigil of House Clegane House Clegane shield.jpg|A shield emblazoned with the sigil of House Clegane (left) on display at the Tourney of the Hand in "The Wolf and the Lion". House Clegane.png|HBO viewer's guide icon for House Clegane. Clegane-small.png|Small icon of House Clegane from the HBO viewers guide. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References de:Haus Clegane es:Casa Clegane ru:Клиганы zh:克里冈家族 Clegane Clegane Category:House Clegane Clegane Clegane, House